Virtual reality (or VR) is a computer technology that uses software-generated realistic images, sounds and other sensations to replicate a real environment or an imaginary setting, and simulates a user's physical presence in this environment to enable the user to interact with this space. A person using virtual reality equipment is typically able to “look around” the artificial world, move about in it and interact with features or items that are depicted. Virtual realities artificially create sensory experiences, which can include sight, hearing, and, less commonly, touch. Virtual realities are displayed either on a computer monitor, a projector screen, or with a virtual reality headset (also called head-mounted display). Some simulations include additional sensory information and provide sounds through speakers or headphones.
A number of motion capture input hand device have been introduced to enhance the VR sensory experience. Existing products utilize camera and computer vision technologies such as optical capturing, IMU (inertia measurement unit) capturing and bending sensor capturing, to analyze the shape and direction of a hand. There are a number of shortcoming with each of these technologies, such as restricted camera field of views, cumbersome size or construction, and constant recalibration requirements, among other issues. Moreover, many existing devices are unable to offer native or integrated haptic feedback. Thus, there remains a need for improved interface devices that offers haptic feedback capabilities and are comfortable to wear for a user. This need and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present invention.